


Old Soldier

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, References to Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Hera has a little chat with Rex after he joins the rebels.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 44





	Old Soldier

“I’m sorry about Kanan,” Hera said, slowly sitting down next to the old captain. He was a new ally of the rebels, and Hera was sure he’d become a great friend as well. Kanan was the only one who seemed to have an issue.

Rex shrugged. “I understand how he feels. If I was a Jedi, I’m not sure I’d trust me either.”

Hera smiled, and offered him a cup of caf, which he took with a grateful nod.

“He’ll come around,” she said. “Just give him some time. He’s good.”

“Most Jedi were.”

“Right,” Hera said, with a nod. “I remember when the Republic liberated Ryloth with my father. I was always so grateful for the Jedi  _ and _ the clones.”

“Yeah?” Rex asked? He had a bemused smile on his face, with one eyebrow raised. “Do you remember what company?”

Hera frowned as she thought. “I think there were a few. One of them was Ghost Company, they had yellow armor. I named the ship after them,” she said, gesturing vaguely. “Another one served with Master Windu- I remember his name, because my father always talked about him.”

Rex nodded. “Ghost Company was part of the 212th.”

“You knew them?”

Rex chuckled. “Yeah. Our generals worked together often. Their commander, Cody, he… he was my best friend.”

Hera noted his pause, and decided not to press the issue, despite her curiosity.

“The clones did so much for the galaxy during the War. I’m honored to fight alongside you, Captain.”

Rex smiled and took a sip of his caf.

“As I am with you.”


End file.
